


Shop 'til you drop and then some more

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Creeper Peter Hale, Dystopia, Everybody Loves Danny, Gone Series - Freeform, Jumanji - Freeform, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Monument 14, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 04, Shopping Malls, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Teleportation, inspired by:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: Stiles’ list of rules in the Mall-1.	Regeneration is a thing so a lifetime’s supply of vanilla lip scrub (great)2.	Whole pack is here (the universe seems to think that includes Peter yay)3.	No way out4.	No way out seems to include death5.	Peter is an alpha again?6.	Teleportation is also apparently a thing7.	Everybody loves Danny8.	Peter is a creeper!wolf9.	Expect the unexpected





	Shop 'til you drop and then some more

Stiles woke up to a full-frontal attack on his senses. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration- just his nose. But it was an instant headache inducer and he needed it to stop already.

 As he woke up more he realised he wasn’t on his nice comfortable bed and it felt like he was sleeping on some hard, cold, flat floor. Great, could this day get worse?

Wait a second, Stiles thought suddenly. Where was he?

The last time he had checked, his bedroom had not smelt like the inside of a lush shop- though it did have cold, hard, flat floor as Stiles had learnt the hard way.

He cracked open his eyes, which was easier said than done because they were glued together with sleep. He had little trouble getting up fast though once his eyes were open because this? This was not his bedroom or even Scott’s.

This was a freaking lush shop.

He was surrounded by bath bombs, soaps and other scented _things_. Pink, purple and blue assaulted his eyes in what appeared to be the valentines special section where he was stood.

“Okay,” Stiles muttered to himself. “I’m still asleep then- even if this is a pretty weird dream…”

He had still been getting moments of sleep paralysis even after the nogitsune had gone. They had been pretty frequent just after but now he only got them a few times a month. Stiles hated the feeling of being trapped in his own head with a passion, the feeling was similar to claustrophobia really and it made him want to lash out and scream.

Stiles took a calming breath. “Okay”

He closed his eyes firmly and opened them again. He was still there, the almost painful stench of overlapping fragrance still trapped in his nostrils causing the pounding of his overstimulated brain.

“Wake up”

Nothing changed.

Stiles swallowed down the panic threatening to engulf him. It would be okay eventually- nobody can sleep forever. Besides, nothing threatening was going on even if the smell was pretty damn uncomfortable.

He could do this.

Before reattempting something nagged in his brain. The shop didn’t look normal. Stiles looked around him again- the shelves were low like in all of the chain’s so he could view the entire room.

There was no till. What kind of shop had no till?

That wasn’t all, there was no shop front window looking out onto a street or a mall. Just a small wooden doorway where you would expect it to be.

Stiles peered closer at the basket next to him that had a blackboard tag announcing ‘Tunnel of Love soap’. The soap was a delicate shade of pink with a white heart in the centre but instead of the large bit of soap that lush soaps were usually cut from and dozens of pieces, there was a small pile of pre-cut pieces. Out of curiosity, he counted them. 17. Weird number- probably someone had bought some already though so nothing really strange there actually, Stiles thought. Until he counted the ‘Unicorn Horn’ pile next to him and it had exactly the same number.

 Stiles wandered around the store, if it was one, counting every pile of soap pieces or bath bombs or ‘Bubble Bars’. Exactly 17 each time. Even the lip scrubs and shampoos he discovered had 17 little black containers.

Stiles decided that he’d had enough of his crazy subconsciousness plus his throbbing headache. He was going to try to tap out again.

“Wake up” he muttered clenching his eyes shut.

Cautiously, Stiles peeked an eye open: nothing. Okay, so he would try again.

Zilch.

Again?

He was still there.

Stiles let out a yell of exasperation and knocked one of the 17 vanilla lip scrubs onto the floor. As it rattled on the ground another one just _appeared_ in its place.

Stiles growled at it in anger and swiped the new one off only to see it replaced again.

Stiles spun around fuming and squeezed his eyes shut. This was just a dream, when he opened his eyes again he would be in his room under his familiar navy covers.

But when he did open his eyes he was still in the stupid lush shop and the headache was getting worse.

“Wake up” Stiles told himself.

“Wake up, Stiles”

“C’mon wake up!”

“Wake up!”

Stiles’ voice broke and he sunk to the floor shaking. Maybe he couldn’t do this after all. Maybe the nogitsune was back and it was going to succeed at killing Allison this time before hurting ad killing everyone he’s ever loved.

Stiles was yelling now “Wake up Stiles! Wake up!”

“Arrghh!!”

The room around him blurred and swum with tears of frustration. He could no longer make out those stupid little lip scrubs and his aching head was now the last thing on his mind.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…”

 

“Stiles!” a familiar voice barked and Stiles started.

“Stiles! Look at me.”

Stiles slowly opened his eyes from where they had just been clenched shut, he was still in the same mutant shop or store but Derek Hale was kneeling in front of him green eyes clouded with…was that concern?

“I thought you left?” asked Stiles shakily.

“I did”

“You have to help me wake up Derek: I’ve been trying and I just- just can’t”

“It’s okay” said Derek holding up his hand. His hand with five fingers. “You’re okay”

“But how?” asked Stiles. There had been magically reappearing lip scrubs just a while ago and they were in a store with no counter. And Derek had left Beacon Hills for good but now he was right in front of Stiles, had just calmed him down from a panic attack.

“We don’t know” admitted Derek. “Lydia’s been working on a few theories-“

“Lydia?”

“-and Peter has too-“ continued Derek.

“Peter?! Why the hell-“

“-the best explanation we can find is some sort of paradox which really isn’t much of an explanation at all.” Derek finished.

“Okay-“ exclaimed Stiles. “firstly; why the hell is Peter out of his loony bin and secondly; where the hell are we, why is Lydia here too and what do you mean paradox?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued shortly


End file.
